


early morning coffee

by confusedpups



Series: a series of tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedpups/pseuds/confusedpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sappy domestic morning filled with coffee and teasing kisses in the lives of a crime fiction writer and her homicide cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	early morning coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: caskett femslash.

“Morning,” Kate murmurs softly as she reaches over to wrap an arm around Rachel’s waist, frowning at the empty air.  “Castle?” She furrows her brow in a pout, groggily opening her eyes.

“Morning, honey.”  Rachel fondly replies, glancing up from pattering away at the keys on her laptop across the room, smiling widely.  “I got coffee.”  She nods her head at the paper cup sitting on a side table.  

“It’s so early, why are you up?” Kate yawns, rubbing away at her eyes.

“Mmm, deadline,” she hums with a long stretch, her arms reaching above her head, fingers entwining.  “And you look cute in the morning, it’s good inspiration.  That and your adorable snoring.” Castle adds with a laugh.

“I thought following me around and solving cases was your inspiration, not fucking me and admiring my body.”  Kate scoffs back, climbing out of bed and pulling her arms through a white button up, snatching up the cup of coffee on her way past Rachel, only to have her shirt yanked back off with a tug.  “And I do not snore!”  She retorts, brushing her fingers through Rachel’s hair.  

Rachel smiles, tossing her head back to smile up at Beckett.  “I prefer the term muse, you know.  And of course, whatever you say, babe…” Castle starts, being silenced by Kate leaning down for a kiss.  Pressing into the kiss, Rachel closes her eyes, only for Kate to pull away.

“Right, muse.  I’m sure that’s what it was and not you gazing at me in adoration like a freaking puppy for months in the precinct.   _Right_.”  She smirks, watching Castle pout for another kiss.  “You are completely ridiculous.”

“Always am.  And pretty damn in love too.”  Rachel flashes a charming grin, closing her laptop and placing it on the table.  

Beckett rolls her eyes, trying not to laugh.  “Oh my god, you are such a sap, Castle.”  She walks around her, trying (but failing) to grab her shirt back.  “Give me my shirt.  Don’t make me pinch your ear.”  Leaning in, she adds in a rougher tone, “Or tie you up again.”

“Fuck,” Castle barely mutters.  After getting back her train of thought, she quips, “Well then come and get it,” taunting Kate by waving the shirt around out of her reach. 

Giving her one of her favorite “oh you have no idea” looks, Kate practically pounces on Castle, straddling her lap and easily snatching the blouse while Rachel stares in shock and awe.  “What were you saying again?”  She bites her lip, smirking widely.

“Oh,” Castle replies weakly, staring Kate up and down, and reaches out to settle her hands on Kate’s hips.  

With the loud ring of Beckett’s cell, she’s off Rachel’s lap and scrambling to pick up the phone on the bedside table. With a groan, Castle tosses her head back and hisses, “fuck the police, God damnit!” loudly in protest.  

Kate just laughs, replying to the phone. “Yeah, Espo, be over there in 15.”

“This is cruel,” Castle continues to whine, begrudgingly getting dressed.


End file.
